Kya in the Clouds
by Eunn
Summary: A story about young Kya and her personal difficulties with love and coming out.
1. Chapter 1

Kya always knew there was something about herself that made her different. It wasn't the fact that she was the Avatar's little girl or that she was destined to become a great waterbending master someday, it was something she felt inside of her. She always had figured that same something was the reason that she didn't have as many friends as Bumi did or as good grades as Tenzin. For a long time, she imagined it was her looks or her heritage. After all, she wasn't completely Water Tribe like the beautiful girls from the north that were sent down to study in such a cultured place like Republic City. She was different; part airbender with duller, grayer eyes than the other Water Tribe girls and thicker, wilder hair that she stopped bothering with years ago and most often just left to sit in braids for weeks at a time.

There was one day when an older boy from her Earth Nation history class- Jinko was his name- got a group of his obnoxious friends to follow her on her way home. It wasn't the first time actually; none of the kids at school seemed to be intimidated by her father's status. If anything, they were more frightened of her little brother's wild side and what sort of thing it could lead to if his sister was messed with. But Bumi wasn't always around. He had his own life and friends.

They waited for her at the front steps where the other kids got rides from their cool friends or gathered in groups to hit the town looking for some kind of trouble. Sometimes her brothers and Uncle waited for her there on their way back from the middle school down the road. Today, she was alone. The boys circled around her in a hog-monkey like fashion, jumping and hooting things she hardly wanted to understand into the afternoon air. They looked like clones of each other, mostly Earth Kingdom boys with dirty clothes and teeth. Jinko was different, with clean clothes, slick hair, and an attractive smile. His family had enough money to allow his socialization with the wrong crowd be kept hidden from any of his records.

"Where are you going water girl?" he called in a voice you could mistake as charming.

"On your way to see your girlfriend?" another howled.

"Where is that stupid little brother of yours at to protect you?"

Kya had more power than all ten of them combined, but she wasn't raised to be an angry person. All life mattered to her parents and to her as well. She knew they were only acting this way because they were immature and misguided. She tried to focus on her pace and the lights of the ferry approaching the dock ahead; her escape home. The lights were a warm orange against the deep blue waves of the harbor. Like the colors of her mother and father's robes when they stood next to each other. Very complimentary.

"I saw you hanging around Biya again. She is such a freak, that little mouse, we told you to stay away from her," Jinko's voice was harsh but his face was unaffectedly peaceful. "You shouldn't spend so much time with her, you'll catch the crazy that runs in her family."

Kya set her jaw but tried to keep her expression neutral.

"I think she is a nice girl."

A smaller boy jumped out in front of her making her squeak girlishly and she hated herself for it.

"Course you do," he grinned wickedly. "You think she is a _very_ nice girl, don't you, water tribe?"

"Kya, won't you be my girlfriend?" another boy spoke. Kya recognized him as the new earthbender on the sophomore probending team.

"You know you want to. You know I am just in love with you," he cooed, reaching out and stroking one of her tangled braids. She yanked away fiercely, but only bumped into another boy. They had her surrounded, just waiting to dive like a pack of vulture-buzzards.

"Don't touch me."

"You let Biya touch your hair."

"Please I really don't want to hurt you."

The crowd ooed wildly.

"Oh yeah?" Jinko asked, shoving a couple boys out of the way. Kya could feel his warm breath on her cheek, he was so close. "You think you could do some serious damage on us, huh? Well, if you put up a fight as weak as your girlfriend's I'm pretty sure we're safe, yeah boys?"

Kya's pulse beat so loud she could feel it in her ears and it made her vision shake. She stopped walking. The ferry in the distance began to dock. She was usually there by now, boarding along with her brothers and the air acolytes returning from one errand or another. She was so far away.

"What are you talking about?"

One by one the boys' faces broke into disgusting little smirks that made Kya's entire body feel dirty and her stomach churn. Jinko's grin was the most disturbing of all.

"Let's just say you won't have to worry about her bothering you anymore. Now it's just you and me."

The streetlamps that were just beginning to turn on reflected into the nasty glint in Jinko's eye and the reflection revealed to Kya a clear view of the street fountain behind her. Without thinking, Kya swooped her arm and flicked her wrist and the water in the fountain came to life, acting as her only defender in the quiet streets. The liquid clutched each boy with the clenching of her fist, and one after another heaved every one to the hard ground. Jinko was spared however, still trapped in the grip of the water, which now turned to jagged ice, and held before Kya's face.

"I want you to leave me alone, Jinko," she shouted at him, though the ends of her phrases shook unsurely and faded into the evening without an echo. Still, the boy's face grew pale with terror.

"I told you before I didn't want to hurt you, but we both know I have enough power to kill you and if you don't stop testing me I don't know if I will be able to stop myself."

Jinko nodded violently.

"I swear. We will leave you alone, promise! I didn't know we were making you mad. It was just a little fun, that's all."

The sound Jinko's body made when she dropped him to the ground made her shiver. She could hear the other boys pulling themselves us, groaning in pain. Her eyes stung as they filled with hot liquid. Jinko smirked as he watched her tears fall.

"You're not as powerful as you claim to be, water girl." He stood up with some trouble, cradling his arm. "You're too soft, like your father. Still, its a same that the Avatar's own daughter be a degenerate like yourself. You had so much potential. Yet all you do is taint his legacy."

Just as apartment window curtains began to slide open and the few people on the street began to gather, Kya saw a police car pull up and she knew she was at last rescued. Forcing her shaking knees to move, she escaped her circle of predators and ran into the arms of the Chief of Police. She never walked home from school alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate the reviews and comments from the last chapter and I am glad that some of you are finding enjoyment in this. To answer last chapter's guest reviewer, as this is a story about Kya's experiences with love, it will include her interactions with girls other than just Biya. I'll leave it at that. Still, if there is anything in particular that you readers would like to see, feel free to let me know. I wouldn't mind writing a requested scene or two.

Please enjoy.

Something about the way her father worked had always interested Kya. Most of the time he went about his day like the wind that zipped between Republic City's skyscrapers; fast paced and high spirited and free, yet always taking time out of being the world's superhero to be with his family. It was so rare that he actually sat down at a desk to do his other duties, such as looking over the work of the city council, or reviewing the progress of his acolytes, or even just paying bills, that it interested Kya so. His study wasn't used very often so it was chilly and every knickknack was frosted with a delicate layer of dust, save for his wedding photo, which Kya often saw him pick up to admire when he was supposed to be working. She sat in the chair across from his desk, pretending to study her arithmetic. She told him she wanted to be in his presence while she worked, but that wasn't exactly the truth.

Ever since Toph dropped her off at home that late afternoon she had been wanting to talk to her father. He knew she did too, and would allow her to join him when he mediated or worked as he was now in his study, knowing that she wanted time alone with him to talk. She could never bring herself to speak, however, and their quiet time together would end with a gentle kiss on her forehead and a smile that said: "maybe next time."

Her wrist still stung from that night. Though the flesh had healed and returned to its natural color, she was reminded of that night every time she wrote with a pencil or practiced her bending by the sharp sting. Her body wasn't used to bending with such anger, and her harsh movements that night had caused her wrist to twist. She thought about it every time she saw was alone with her mother, because she knew she wanted an explanation and that she felt bad that Kya had confided in Bumi and not her. But Aang told his wife to be patient, and Kya was grateful for that.

Bumi was the easiest person in the world to talk to. He just looked so comforting when he sat on her light floral bedding, hugging a baby pink pillow, with his wild hair sticking up in all directions and his gray eyes wide with concern. For some reason, Kya knew that there was nothing she could say to Bumi that would change their relationship. He actually laughed a little when she told him and clapped a hand onto her shoulder and said: "That's not that big of a deal, sis."

But her father was different. Sure their relationship was just as strong and his love for her unconditional, but he wasn't just her father, he was the Avatar. The word's from boys at school echoed in her mind every time the words were just on her lips, her father's attention fully focused on her alone. "First your nonbending brother, now you. Way to taint your father's legacy."

Kya watched as her father scratched his short, brown beard and his face twisted up into a puzzled expression. Something he was reading confused him, as his work sometimes did, and he set it aside to ask Katara about later. His dark eyes flickered up at her and she was quick to return to her assignment, not wanting a conversation to be sparked.

Toph promised to keep the police report a secret from her parents and just about everyone else. It wasn't that big of a deal after all, just some school-kid brawl gone wrong, nothing new, and it certainly wasn't anyone else's business. Still, Kya felt better after Toph was sworn to secrecy. The people of Republic City didn't need to believe that Kya was some kind of troublemaker at school on top of everything else, and she definitely didn't want to get Biya in trouble.

Heat rose up her neck and to the tips of her ears. She bent her head low and allowed her braids to fall and shield her face from her father, hoping he wouldn't see. The thought of what happened to Biya that day still made Kya's stomach churn. The fiery girl Kya knew must have been so frightened in that moment, so helpless. She wasn't as good of a bender as Kya was; she had seen Lin move more earth at five years old than Biya could at age seventeen. And even her spirit could hardly stand a chance to Jinko's group of bullies.

Biya was fine now, several stitches later of course, but nothing that girl couldn't handle. Earlier, after the last bell rang, Biya pulled Kya, much to her disapproval, into the room that was to become the new teachers' lounge after it was finished being refurbished. She stepped over a couple hammers and ladders and pushed up onto the tips of her toes so she could look Kya in the eye and said "I will never forget what you did for me the other day," and she ran her delicate hand across her face and down her braids and said "that was the bravest thing I have ever known anyone to do in my life." And she pulled Kya in by the waist and kissed her so carefully and quickly that Kya wasn't even sure if their lips touched at all, but she felt it on the inside, either way.

"Do you like studying math?" her father asked suddenly, making Kya drop her pencil. She realized she hadn't actually solved anything since she sat down to work.

"Not at all," she replied, letting her eyes fall on anything in the cold room except his warm eyes. She acted like she was moving on to the second problem.

"I just ask because you were smiling so sweetly at your book." He laughed. "You almost made me want to work on math homework instead of this lousy old council bill."

Kya tucked her fallen braids away and answered, "I was just thinking about someone, that's all," her heart went cold, "Something! Not someone," and she forced herself to laugh and glance at him, playing the part. "Something, not someone, but that was funny."

Kya acted so engrossed with her homework that she knew it wasn't even believable. Why did Bumi get all the good talents, like lying?

"Kya, I know that there is something you have been wanting to talk to me about. I'm dense, but I could at least figure that much out." He got up and walked around his desk chuckling. "Plus, your mother told me."

Kya closed her book and sighed. Her body felt cold and her hands shaky. "There is, Dad, actually," _tell him, its not that big of a deal, just say it!_ His eyes were caring and large, as they always were, but she felt so much distance from him. _He will understand, he loves you._

"I um…I got a D on my last math exam," she told him, her stomach sinking in disappointment in herself.

Her father looked surprised anyway. "Oh, well I know you try really hard, and that's all that really matters." He kissed her forehead. "I was never good at math either. You don't have to tell your mother if you don't want to. I know I wouldn't," and he just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm gay."

The rhythmic clinks of fine Watertribe dinner ware faded out with little rings, followed by Sokka's barbaric gnawing on his pork-chicken breast as he stopped mid-tear. Kya watched as the pairs of eyes- green and gold and blue and gray- slowly wandered away from her face and towards each other as glances were exchanged over the silence. A few chopsticks fell to the wooden table with soft _thunks_.

She tried to study all of their faces at once but her heartbeat's pace and volume was immensely dizzying. Aunt Suki had a hand to her mouth and was looking at everyone but Kya. A look of surprise replaced the usual looks of dullness on her Fire Nation aunt and uncle's faces. She looked across the table and anchored her eyes to her brother's, and he held her there, to remind her of what they talked about earlier. She looked away when a lemur outside the window caught her eye. He was perched on the flowery apple trees. Would it and her brother be her last companions?

Only seconds had passed but Kya felt ages older.

"Sweetie," Her mother's voice brought her back. Her expression was difficult to read as she folded her napkin and placed it upon her un-finished plate. Kya had ruined her appetite. "What brought this up?"

She watched all of these people turn to face her. She was sitting near the end of the table between Izumi and Tenzin, and across from Bumi, Lin, and Su. The rest of the adults sat to Kya's left. She focused on one face at a time.

"Nothing brought it up, Mom. I just wanted all of you to know. And everyone is here now." She brought her glass of water to her lips but couldn't get a drop to pass through. She allowed her shaking hand to set the glass back down as casually as possible.

"What's gay?" Su asked in a soft voice.

"That means Kya wants to be in a relationship with a woman and not a man," Aunt Toph replied, with an easy shrug. "Or it could mean a man wants to be in a relationship with another man."

"So does that mean you don't have a crush on Tu?" Izumi inquired, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Because I could have sworn I saw a connection there- ow!" she shrieked when Aunt Mai's elbow met her side.

"I think what your mom is trying to say is, how do you know?" Uncle Sokka interrupted, talking with his hands. "Like, are you sure about this, kiddo?"

Kya had grown hot and opened her mouth to speak, but Bumi was quicker.

"I think she is sure, Uncle Sokka. Like _really_ sure." He pushed his chair out like he was going to stand, but didn't. "What are you guys confused about?"

"Nothing," Katara began again, "Its just that-,"

Kya had almost forgotten her father was present until the moment when he more assuredly said, "Nothing." Then he stood and walked a few seats down the table to where Kya was sitting.

"Thank you for telling us, Sweetie. I'm glad you felt like you could," and he kissed the side of her temple. "You know you have the support of everyone here, no matter who you decide to love and bring into the family."

Katara quickly made her way to her side as well.

"Of course you do, Baby," and she swept Kya's thick braids behind her ears. "We love you no matter what. I just wasn't expecting that, that's all."

"Sorry," she stood up to hug the similar looking woman. She thought she wanted to say something like 'I didn't really expect to be gay', but all that came out was another, "Sorry."

Then tears fell from her eyes onto her cheeks, one after another, hot and heavy, and the room suddenly gave a violent spin as everyone left their chairs to crowd her in an embrace.

"We love you more than anything, Ky," said her Uncle Sokka's voice. "You should know that."

She wiped her nose and eyes with a napkin and patted Su's head as she clung to her legs. "I do now, I guess."

"I told you no one would care," Bumi said, squeezing her shoulders.

"So, would you consider dating Rose Min instead then?" Izumi squeezed into the crowd. "Because I can see the both of you together."

"Izumi…" Her father warned, but Kya just laughed. He gave Kya an awkward hug. "You already bring your family so much honor, kid. Your parents love you more than anything."

There was an audible sigh. "I mean, you kids are weird as it is and we still love you, did you really think this would make a difference?" Her Aunt Mai quipped, and everyone laughed.

She could feel dampness return to her cheeks as her father kissed her head, and she sank into her family's embrace.

x

The best possible reaction. I think it would be fun to play with some alternate reactions. Thank you for the reviews, they are very sweet. I hope this story helps those who are going through this sort of thing. It sucks sometimes.


End file.
